


Don't Stop Believin'

by dreamsandlove



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Surprises, big gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: They're all gathered for Rosa's birthday.ORThe surprise almost no one saw coming.





	Don't Stop Believin'

**Author's Note:**

> More musical fluff! These characters all deserve some silliness and happiness. May they get all the goodness in canon that fanfic has already established. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Journey's, _Don't Stop Believin'_, is to blame for this fic. Take it up with the band. Lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

Michael and Alex are sitting together at a small table, watching their family and friends laugh and celebrate Rosa’s birthday. Well, one of Rosa’s birthdays. They all decided she could have two birthdays, the actual day she was born and the day she came back, for as long as she wanted. They would _ all _ always celebrate her and her amazing journey.

Max gets up on the makeshift stage he erected in his backyard.

“Hey everyone, thank you for coming out tonight. I hope you all are having fun. This one is for Rosa, who requested an All Male Revue, but is going to get this bad karaoke instead.”

Kyle joins Max on stage, the two tying bandannas around their foreheads as the intro starts. 

There are already hoots coming from the ‘audience’. 

Michael glances over at Alex who is chugging down a beer pretty fast and looking a little ill.

“Hey,” Michael rests his hand on Alex’s thigh, “Is everything okay?”

Alex mumbles something that sounds like, “I’m okay,” before announcing he has to go the bathroom. 

Huh. Michael doesn’t like the fact that Alex looks sweaty and borderline green as he steps away. He wants to follow after him, but Michael’s been told, on numerous occasions, that sometimes Alex just needs a break from all the stimulation. 

He goes back to watching the two idiots perform, but Michael is determined to press Alex a little more on how he’s feeling as soon as he returns. 

The man pushes himself too hard sometimes.

Kyle lip syncs the first verse, while Max bobs his head and pumps his fist in the air, then they trade roles before beginning an awkwardly coordinated dance routine. Yikes! 

It’s pretty comical actually, watching his brother and Valenti pretend to have an ounce of rhythm or musical talent between them. 

Michael genuinely thinks the whole thing is funny, but he can’t help but feel a little bummed out too. Everyone here knows he _ loves _ karaoke, and he’s a bit disappointed he wasn’t asked to join in on the tribute. 

_ It’s fine. No big deal. _ He tries to shake off the uncomfortable feeling and push the unpleasant thought from his mind. 

Michael tunes back in to the music, bouncing his head. This is one of his favorite songs of all time; too bad Alex is missing it.

Just as the guitar gets louder, the chords faster, and the telltale pound of the drum hits, Michael hears a familiar voice. 

_ What?! _

He watches Alex walk on stage, microphone in his hand as he belts out the line of the song. 

_ What the actual fuck?! _

Alex hates this stuff, _ hates _ it!

_ Why is he even up there? _

Alex looks like he wants to bolt, sweat beading his brow, but he’s nailing the song regardless of anything else. He’s mostly making eye contact with Michael, but occasionally scans the crowd, nodding his head and smiling. Even tapping his toe and swaying a little to the beat. 

Then it happens. Alex hits the high note like a pro, holding it out to the very end, free hand raised in the air like a true blue rockstar. The man is basically blowing everyone’s minds, including Michael’s. 

There’s whooping, whistling, and enthusiastic clapping from the group. Rosa is by far the loudest of them all. Michael looks over, she’s beaming, as are Liz and Maria. Isobel seems to be smirking a bit? Jenna looks impressed, which is no small feat, though she also seems to be making sex-eyes at Valenti. _Bleh_. All Michael cares about is what’s happening on stage. 

_ Alex is singing! _

Of course Michael knows Alex has a beautiful voice, they sing and play their guitars on a pretty regular basis, but only when it’s just the two of them. Never, not once ever, has Alex acquiesced to singing in front of anyone else, despite Michael’s encouragement to play for their friends or try an open-mic night at one of the local bars. 

Plus, Michael’s pretty sure Alex’s exact words were “I will literally _ never _do karaoke”. 

Clearly Alex has changed his mind, and Michael couldn’t be happier. 

He hoots and howls his support, as his love brings down the house with his stellar vocals. Alex’s sad excuse for backup singers playing their air drums and air guitars. _ How does one mess up an air instrument? _ But even those two nitwits can’t dim Alex’s bright shiny light. 

The man is a born star. 

Michael laughs and claps, giving a standing ovation when the song is over. He’s ecstatic as he watches Alex sort of throw the mic at Max before making a beeline to where Michael is waiting.

He's about to tell Alex how great he did, when the man strides right by him, snagging Michael’s hand in a firm grip. 

He mutters, “Let’s go.”

Michael is hot on Alex's heels, throwing a wave over his head to the others, and letting Alex pull him around the back gate and toward the front of the house.

Without warning, Michael feels his shoulders meet brick, as he’s shoved up against the side of the house. Alex’s strong hands holding his face, kissing the breath out of him. 

Michael has no clue what’s going on, but he’s sure as shit not gonna complain about it. 

Alex moves his hands to fist into Michael’s curls, making Michael want to melt. He tilts his head to give Alex better access, as he dominates their kiss, licking deep into Michael’s mouth. That talented tongue firm as it slips and slides, darting quickly, tangling with his own. Stroking. Sucking. Laving. Michael moans when Alex bites at his lower lip and tugs it with his teeth. 

He’s panting when Alex pulls away. 

“Take me home.”

Michael doesn’t need any further encouragement. He grabs Alex’s hand and leads him to the truck. He gets them both settled before he attempts to break a new land speed record getting them back to the cabin. 

While they’re bumping along in the truck, Michael desperately trying not to pull over and fuck Alex on the side of the road, he asks him about the performance. 

“Sooo, what happened to ‘no karaoke, ever’?”

Alex huffs something. 

“Try again, babe. I can’t hear you over the roaring of this gorgeous tin can we’re in.”

Michael doesn’t miss the sound of Alex’s chuckle and he feels a warmth unfurl deep in his chest. Making Alex laugh is the absolute best feeling.

“Isobel.”

Michael nods his head knowingly. His sister is a force of nature, in and of herself. 

“You’re telling me all your military training couldn’t withstand Isobel’s death stare?” Michael fake scoffs his comment, but he is well aware of how persuasive she can be. 

“Well, she tried to threaten me, but it was more of a bribe, in the end.”

  
Michael’s brows shoot up in shock, he asks, “Oh yeah? Tell me.”

Alex laughs and shakes his head. “I can’t. It’s a surprise for our anniversary, but trust me, it was worth it. ”

Michael’s face feels warm, the smile on his mouth probably huge, looking goofy as hell, but he can’t help it. Alex never ceases to amaze him. So Alex was willing to sing in ‘public’ for him, and he secured some sort of surprise too? 

_ What did I ever do to deserve this man? _

Michael reaches over and grasps Alex’s free hand. He lifts their twined fingers to his lips and kisses Alex’s thumb.

“Thank you, babe. You know you really didn’t have to do anything for me, but I sure as hell appreciate it.”

Alex’s hand tightens. “I know. I wanted to. Nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

All Michael can do his shake his head gently. He’s in absolute awe of the amazing man sitting next to him. Michael has spent a lifetime feeling worthless, insignificant, lacking, less than. He’s believed his value his what he can build with his hands or how he performs in bed. The way Alex cares for him, tends to him, surprises him, is so much better than anything he could have imagined or hoped for. More often than not, Alex leaves Michael stunned and speechless with the words he says and the consistency of his actions. The way Alex loves him is truly breathtaking. Michael supposes it’s only fitting, since he would move heaven and earth for him too. He’d pull down the moon from the heavens and capture the stars with his hands if that’s what Alex wanted.

Michael pulls up to the cabin, nearly skidding to a halt and lunges across the bench seat. Both hands on Alex’s face as he kisses him hard and fast. 

He’s moaning and sweating, heart racing. He’s filled with so much love and passion for this man. 

“Lets get inside. I need you.” Alex’s words spike desire all over Michael’s body, little pinpricks of pleasure from head to toe. 

“Yes.” He barely gets the words out past a breathy grunt, and quickly ushers them inside. 

Alex practically attacks him as soon as they cross the threshold; Michael using his telekinesis to shut the door behind them. 

They’re bumping into walls and knocking into furniture. Alex never letting up on his insistent kiss or slowing that sinful tongue. Michael eagerly matching him lick for lick. 

They somehow get their clothes off, and Alex’s prosthetic (Michael floating it to prop against the bedside table). 

Their touches are firm and frantic, but also loving and welcoming. Their bodies come together in heat and passion, thrusting, grunting, grinding. Sweat slicked skin pressed together, slipping and sliding, in a perfect dance of love and play as they both orgasm.

They hold onto one another long after the aftershocks subside. 

Once they've caught their breath and cleaned up, Michael wraps his arms around Alex’s body, clutching him close. Alex’s back pressed to Michael’s chest, they lie together on their bed, silent in their cocoon of warmth. 

Michael never thought they’d get here. Well, he hoped, but didn’t know for sure if they could or would. He’s so very happy they did. 

He’s never been more content or more settled in his own skin, since sharing his life with Alex and building a future with him. Their journey is by far the most gratifying endeavor of Michael’s life. He feels honored and humbled that the strong and capable man in his arms chose him. Michael has said all of these things out loud, with tears in his eyes, body shaking with the depth of emotion he feels. He knows Alex _ knows,_ and, by some grace of all the gods in the universe, Alex feels the same way about him too. 

Closing his eyes, Michael squeezes just a little tighter, drawing in a slow breath, as the scents of desert wind and sunshine fill his lungs. A sense of peace and comfort suffusing his body, comforting him, making him feel safe and secure.

_ Alex Guerin is my home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊


End file.
